This new Poinsettia cultivar originated as a sport of a `C-27` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,235) in a greenhouse in Encinitas, Calif. It was selected from many plants because of its large, erect and bright pink flower bracts and stiff stems; traits which distinguish it from other poinsettia cultivars and seem to make it a desirable plant for commercial greenhouse production. After selection, stem cuttings of this plant were vegetatively reproduced for test purposes in Encinitas, Calif., and clones of the plant were subjected to successive generations of vegetative propagation which demonstrated that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation.